


Picnic

by That1Fangurl



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Fangurl/pseuds/That1Fangurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Soul tightened his grip on the handle of his motorcycle. He absolutely hated shopping but… he had to do this for her… for Maka."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

Soul tightened his grip on the handle of his motorcycle. He absolutely hated shopping but… he had to do this for her… for Maka.  
With a soft sigh Soul removed himself from the seat on his bike. The death scythe began to walk up to the motion censored doors at the front of the store. He fisted his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket as he watched carefully around him to make sure no cars were heading his way or baking out.  
With slight hesitation, Soul walked to the rows and rows of carts and wrapped his tan hands around the handle. He pulled the cart away from the others and turned and walked toward the supermarket section, trying to ignore all the soft murmurs and sympathetic stares.  
He took another step forward, his converse hitting the linoleum floor. The death scythe made his way through the crowd of people, stopping every once and a while to grab something he needed, checking the things off his list in process. He walked down all the correct isles grabbing spaghetti sauce, ground beef, onion, and noodles. Next, he grabbed a small cake from the bakery, chocolate to be exact. Her favorite….  
He stopped and grabbed a bouquet of flowers and a card before proceeding to check out  
He hoped she liked this….  
~~~~~  
Soul sat down one of the large paper bags onto the carpeted hallway of the apartment complex. He reached into the pocket of his khaki’s and grabbed his keys. He put them into the gold doorknob of his apartment. Once unlocked, he stuck the keys back into his pocket, grabbed the bag off the floor, then stepped through the doorway and into the quiet apartment.  
He placed the filled bags onto the counter and looked to check the time, 4:00 he had just enough time.  
He pulled out a pot and filled it with water and let it boil while he started to work on the sauce. He ground up the beef added the onions then lastly the can of the red sauce.  
Once the water on the next burner over was boiling he added in the noodles and waited.  
~~~~~  
Soul walked across the slightly damp grass, he could tell the sprinklers had been running. They always did an hour before and normally it would be dry but on extremely hot days like today, it would take a while.  
Once he got to his usual spot, he placed the flowers down on the grass in front of her grave stone and gently stuck the card in between some of the red roses. Next he placed the blue fluffy blanket beside her and sat down and pulled out the food and drinks. He poured a glass of Mountain Dew and held it up in the hair.  
“Happy anniversary, Maka.” He said trying to swallow down the lump in his throat, “I miss you… I love you…” He took a small sip of the carbonated beverage, a tear slipping out of his wine red eyes and sliding down his cheeks.


End file.
